User talk:Aassdddai
Welcome Hi, welcome to Kanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Scroll box page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Adoption Just noticed, congrats. I was wondering, what do you think the policy should be on character pages regarding the games and 1st and 2nd anime series? Should the content for all 3 be merged on a single page or should they be treated like unique characters in separate universes and given distinct pages? +y@talk 03:53, April 27, 2012 (UTC) *Yes it does, thank you. BTW I notice you guys use the animangafooter template on the main page here. The project lists this in return. Do you intend to continue this affiliation? Also the funimation one also looks cool, was not aware of it. +y@talk 09:15, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Request for background Hi Aassdddai. I approved your request, so I'm here to follow up with you. If you've seen a large image (1000x700 or larger) that you want to be used, please link me to it. If not, I'll see what I can find. As I always do, I'll be putting a gradient on the left, right and bottom edges of the background image so that it seamlessly fades into the background color. So do you want to keep the current color? If not, let me know what color (or colors) you want to try. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 18:14, May 25, 2012 (UTC) :When you get a chance, take a look at this preview. I used the darker shade of purple for the fade on the sides, but if you want to use a different shade, let me know. Of course, if you want to use it like it is, just say the word, and I'll upload it to the wiki. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 15:26, May 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Cool, I'm glad you like it. :) I just uploaded the background, so if you don't see it, clear your browser cache using Ctrl+F5. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 14:55, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Hi Is is alright if I change the Character template a bit? As in add an option to add the Korean, French and German voice actors/Actress.-- 06:00, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Ok I completed the changes the languages are this Ger Fra Kor Whatdya think?-- 08:21, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Dude WTH.-- Bro.. Its Rollback, not Rollbacker bro.-- 09:33, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Affiliation/Help Hello! I am contacting you to let you know about a new FUNimation anime that got a wiki recently. The wiki for Kingdom (link) is new and needs some help, so I was hoping you could let others in your community know about it and help out a fellow FUNimation wiki! I also was hoping that the Kingdom and Kanon Wikis could be affiliated in order to increase traffic flow between the two. Please let me know if you are interested so we can exchange affiliate buttons, thanks so much! Gcheung28 13:03, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :Great! Here is the button for our page: Please send me yours and I'll add it, thanks! Gcheung28 12:54, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Message from Slopijoe User:Slopijoe is unable to edit on this wiki, due to his computer being dead, so he sent me to let you know. Angel of Anarchy 22:04, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Yo buddy... ya still alive? Got my computer fixed.-- 10:36, August 22, 2012 (UTC) so how does the kanon wiki work like what are the basic rules 02:29, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey Sorry for the lack of activity (school and sports keep me from editing much.) any who I'll attempt my best to edit.-- 13:19, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Hello I'm kind of new to editing wikis, but I just recently bought Kanon 2006 on DVD. I can help write synopses for the episodes. So... yeah. I'll help as much as possible. Rsaj (talk) 02:11, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Are you a fan of NayukixYuichi? I'm been a fan for a long time now 01:44, February 18, 2013 (UTC)KROnyx2021 (talk) "Welcome to the Television business" by TOM 3.5 main page footer I would suggest removing the bloated "funimation" footer from the main page, see here item "2". Too many links on the main page isn't good.--Sxerks (talk) 22:28, March 13, 2013 (UTC) :No footers are mandatory. There is a possibility we could add a link to funimation footer in the Animanga footers genre section.--Sxerks (talk) 00:01, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey Aassdddai! Yo! Looks like you're also active here as well in the Shakugan no Shana Wiki. Since we're both familiar with each other, I think there's no need for formal introductions, so I should go straight to the point. I made a template that has links to all known Key works that have a wiki (unfortunately, Planetarian doesn't have one), and it allows you and anyone who sees the template to be able to navigate through the other Key-related wikis with ease. I hope that this would be a great help for this wiki. Good luck! [[User:Herald of meridian|''herald'of'meridian♣]] 13:22, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Housekeeping Hi. As you are currently the only active SysOp, i'd like to ask you to do some housekeeping. *First and foremost, please change the awful cursor. It's unnecessary, counterproductive and mess with interface usability. And right now, only god knows whai I click on source editor toolbar button. :D *Linked text isn't clearly differentiated between redlink and ''normal link. I think differentiating would improve user experience. *Also please configure the sitenotice/community message to display more useful information. Thanks. --ArdWar (talk) 07:30, March 8, 2015 (UTC) :It would be great if you can grant me adminship. As Kanon had 3 media release, it's good to implement tabbed infobox image feature. I'm also have some experience in the technical aspect of MediaWiki from working on Wikipedia that may come handy for further technical housekeeping. Just don't expect me to add much content though, i'm not good on writing. I'm aiming to standardize all Key wikis. Thanks. --[[User:ArdWar|'ArdWar']] Talk 13:13, March 8, 2015 (UTC) :: Thanks for your consideration. [[User:ArdWar|'ArdWar']] Talk 09:58, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Adoption Request Hello! I am a new editor here, but I have already contributed a lot to this community. I have noticed that you're the most active admin here, even though you haven't edited in the last 6 or 7 months. Despite the inactivity, I thought that I should ask if you're okay with my request to adopt this Wiki? I already have a lot of things in mind to help this Wiki, but I am limited with what I can do currently. I have already made an adoption request on Community Central, which can be found here! As my request states, I have noticed that you are very active on the Shakugan no Shana Wiki (One of my favorite anime btw, hue), but your activity on here has of course, definitely dropped. I'm guessing that this Wiki isn't your priority, and that's perfectly okay! But since your hard work seems to be directed towards another Wiki, I would like to take care of this Wiki! Please let me know what you think as soon as possible! If you approve this request, I'll update my request to let the Staff know that I have your approval! If you do not agree, I will cancel the request if you wish. Thanks! Okaminarutofan999 (talk) 03:45, October 19, 2016 (UTC)